Beauty Devine
by Mayura Senji
Summary: Draco gets a big shock, so does Hermione, Part I in a trilogy. much better than it sounds Give it a shot. HGDM in end
1. Chapter 01: Transformation?

She walked along a beach, praying nobody would see her tear stained face. She only wanted to get away from everything. Her know-it-all self, her studious ways, her reputation. She wanted everyone to see the "real" her.

Chapter One: Transformation?

"Mya. Get UP! You need to get to the airport, you can't miss your flight!"

"Yes, mum." Hermione stood and looked in the mirror, her dark brown eyes had become a warm chocolate color with little flecs of gold thrown in. Her once long frizzy hair had tamed itself and turned into soft, dark brown ringlets, with honey-gold highlights. Even though it was natural color, she thought it made her look childish. She rolled her eyes at the image and walked into her beautiful bathroom, it had pearl white marble floor and countertops, and her cabinets were glass. it looked so luxurious. She sighed, pulling off her spaghetti strap night shirt and matching panties, tossing them into the dirty clothes hamper. After turning on her cd player to play System of A Down's Toxicity cd, she climbed in singing along with chop suey.

(We're rolling suicide)

Wake up (wake up)

Grab a brush and put a little makeup

Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup (hide the scars to fade away the)

Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?

Here you go, create another fable

You wanted to

Grab a brush and put a little makeup

You wanted to

Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup

You wanted to

Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?

You wanted to

I don't think you trust

In my self-righteous suicide

I cry when angels deserve to die

Wake up (wake up)

Grab a brush and put a little makeup

Hide the scars to fade away the (hide the scars to fade away the shakeup)

Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?

Here you go, create another fable

You wanted to

Grab a brush and put a little makeup

You wanted to

Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup

You wanted to

Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?

You wanted to

I don't think you trust

In my self-righteous suicide

I cry when angels deserve to die

In my self-righteous suicide

I cry when angels deserve to die

Father (Father), Father (Father), Father (Father), Father (Father)

Father into your hands, I commend my spirit

Father, into your hands

Why have you forsaken me

In your eyes, forsaken me

In your thoughts, forsaken me

In your heart, forsaken me, oh

Trust in my self-righteous suicide

I cry when angels deserve to die

In my self-righteous suicide

Why cry when angels deserve to die?

She turned the water off, took her towel and dried off. Grabbing her cd, she walked into her bedroom and tossed the cd on her bed, and moved to her chest of drawers, she grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra. Putting them on, she went into her closet and found her ripped blue jeans and a black Led Zeppelin Shirt. She pulled her hair to one side in a ponytail and curled it. After she had applied all her makeup, she looked at herself, it looked like her. The Hermione nobody really knew, the hot, sexy, outgoing, attractive Hermione nobody ever saw. But, she was changing this year. She sat at the computer and ripped every cd she owned and put all the songs onto her ipod. She grabbed her luggage and walked downstairs.

"Sweety, we'll miss you. Have fun in France and be safe. Here's some food for your trip and your plane ticket. We'll see you at Christmas." She kissed her mother goodbye and hopped into her father's jeep wrangler, he climbed into the driver's seat. The ride to the airport was uneventful except an idiot was in a car chase with the cops and jumped the overpass, flipping his car and killing himself. All Hermione could say was,"What a waste of a perfectly good 2005 Mustang Convertable." Her father looked at her and laughed. They arrived to the airport and said their goodbyes.

She walked up to her gate, giving the lady her ticket.

"Enjoy your flight, miss."

"Thank you. I will." Hermione gave her a sweet smile and stepped on the plane. Her seat was next to a window, much to her liking. 'Who is next to me?'

"Excuse me, miss. I believe I am your neighbor for the trip. I hope we can enjoy each others' company on our trip to France." He smiled a charming smile that drew her in.'No! Hermione! You have Ronald. Think about the boyfriend.'

"Hello. Yes, I hope we have a pleasant trip." During the whole trip they told stories to each other and listened to her ipod. He had never listened to her style of music, but realized exactly what he'd been missing out on. She looked him over well. He had a masculan build but nothing over done. He had a tell, elegant look to him even though apeared very laid back and not-so-serious. He had blonde hair that hung losely around his eyes. Then she fell head over heels for this guy. His eyes were the most gorgeous to her ever. They were a cold grey, no, not grey, a melted silver with a tinge of aqua she'd never seen in eyes before. She loved how warm his eyes were.

"We are now approaching the airport, please sit down and buckle your lap belts, we hope enjoyed your flight and please use WorldWide Airlines again. Thank you." the intercom clicked off.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." He said, helping her up. She grabbed her carry-on luggage and walked off. He caught up to her in the crowd."You forgot this." He handed her a polaroid photo she took of them. He also had one. The crowd began to seperate them.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" She called out over her shoulder.

"Draco Lee Malfoy!" He called back. She blushed furiously and allowed the crowd to come between them.

'Oh my God. Malfoy has gotten SO hot! And he's my mortal enemy. If he'd recognized me he'd hate me. She looked down at the picture and smiled. Placing it carefully into her notebook, she walked to meet her aunt and get her luggage.

End Chapter One

A/N

Well? Like? Dislike? Advice? Flames? REVEIW THEM::Note that flames will most likely be ignored:

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY CHARACTERS! They respectfully belong to J/K Rowling and her company. I do however own the plot!


	2. Chapter 02: Sooner Than You Think

Chapter 2: Sooner Than You Think

Hermione stood up, stretching after a wonderful night's sleep and an awkward dream. She shook her head to get the image out of her mind. ' I'm not gonna think about that dream. It was just too weird.' She pulled on a black jean mini skirt, and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt. She put on her favorite platform shoes. 'What to do with the hair?' she looked through her magazines.

"Mya?" Her aunt's youngest maid, Mimi (who is actually only 7 months older than Hermione), knocked on the door and entered.

"Mm-hmm?"

"Umm...MyboyfriendwantstospendthedaywithmemayIbeexcusedfromtoday'stasks?"

"Of course! I plan on going out myself actually."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Mimi decided to run out, before Hermione could have changed her mind. It's not that she didn't like Hermione, actuall, after her duties for the day were over, her and Hermione were the best of friends. They hung out, talked, shared stories, even played games and did each other's hair and make-up. She really admired Hermione. But she always had something she feared in other people.

'Such a cute girl. The guy is lucky to have a sweet girl.'

Hermione had breakfast brought up to her by Mimi's mother, who loooked rather annoyed at obeying a 17 year old girl. Hermione ate then layed on her bed listening to her i-pod. Right as Chop Suey came on, a thought of Draco came to mind. 'I wonder where Malfoy could possibly be? He's probably already left France. We came here 4 weeks ago. I wonder what he's doing. Why am I thinking of him? Oh this stress is killing me. I need a smoke.' She sat up and turned off the i-pod. Grabbing her cigarettes and her zippo lighter, and sticking her phone into her pocket, she walked downstairs. She didn't bother to hide them, she knew she was the only one in the entire house. Auntie had a meeting of some sort and all the servants were shopping. Right as she walked into the dining room, she regretted jinxing herself. She had walked in just far enough to see Mimi being banged up by none other than Draco Malfoy, on the counter top no less. Luckily they were too busy to notice Hermione slip back into the hallway.

"UGGHHH! OOHHH! AAHHHHHH" Hermione cringed as she listened to the moans and other noises. She could swear she was gonna be sick. That counter top was what her food was prepared on! One final pleasurable sound told Hermione they were done. She heard clothes rustling and knew they were getting dressed.

"You're positive no one was able to hear that? The only person in this house is Mya, but she's been up in her room for hours listening to music."

"Ok, baby. I'll go now. Before I get you in trouble." Hermione was back to watching them. He kissed Mimi on the forehead.

"Bye, Ly. Tell Draco I say "Hi"."

"If I know where the devil of a cousin is." He chuckled a little and walked out. Mimi kind of stared at him, a dreamy expression clouding her eyes, a slight blush gracing over her cheeks and nose. Hermione thought that look was adorable and snapped a picture of it on her phone.

Mimi's head snapped in the direction of the flash. and noticed Hermione. She had a look of fear to replace the adorable look that had been there only seconds before.

"Mya! What are you gonna do with that picture? Did you see anything?"

"Umm, I'm keeping the picture, it's adorable. Second, I saw enough to know you two were banging on the counter my food is prepared on."

"Promise-"

"I won't tell, none of my business what you do with your body. But tell me, is he really kin to Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes. Draco comes to france every summer to visit Ly. They do look very similar. But you swear you-"

"I swear. I don't care what you to do but please don't do in on any surface that my food is prepared on again, and you best be cleaning that up!"

"Yes ma'am." Mimi smiled as she cleaned the counter top. "Where are you off too, Miss Mya?"

"I'm gonna take a smoke then head off for some shopping."

"Oh, your aunt told me to give this to you." Mimi produced a handbag Hermione recognized as her's. She checked it for missing items, pretending to put her phone in the inside pocket."Thank you Mimi." She smiled warmly at the servant and walked out, lighting a cigarette and making her way to town.

As she walked out of a store, a force slammed her down to the ground.

"Excuse me, miss...OH! Hey, it's you, the girl from the plane! Remember me? Draco?" He helped her up."You look nice. I'm sorry for knocking you down. You know, you remind me of this chick at school. Great body, but not exactly what I like. She's a little to bookwormy, she's a know-it-all, and I really don't like her attitude, but man Granger is hot! Oh, I'm sorry I'm rambling. Are you ok?"

"Ehh...yea." She'd never seen Draco so chatty before, then again at school he's full of himself.

"Well, I'll let you get back to shopping. Oh, I didn't get to ask before. What is your name?"

Hermione's eyes widened she didn't want to say who she was after he just rambled about how beautiful he thought she was. But she couldn't lie either. He was sure to recognize her when they get to school."Everyone calls me Mya." Well everyone who was in her family or friends of the family.

"Well, Miss Mya. I shall let you go shopping."

"Err... Mr. Malfoy?"

"No need to be formal, but yes?"

"Would you care to accompany me?"

His eyes lit up and they spent the day together. He taught her loads of Latin and she taught him as much French as she could throw inbetween his rambles. He mostly said about how much he liked France.

"Umm...Draco. I leave tomorrow. I go back home." she wasn't sure why she was telling him this, it's not like he cared. She looked at him and saw an unfamiliar look cross his face.

"Well then, you get a present."

"What-"she couldn't finish.

Draco lips were on her's pressing gently into them. Passersby seemed to not notice. To Hermione, the world stopped. She couldn't take it. She was falling for him with one kiss. One soft, simple kiss. She wanted to stay here forever, but, she knew she couldn't. Whe they pulled apart, a blushed gently came to her cheeks. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I want something to remember you by, Mya." She lifted up to his neck a left a small hickey.

"You have my mark." She smiled. He gave her one in return.

"We'll see each other again, I know it." He kissed her forehead once more waved goodbye, then walked off.

"Sooner than you think."She whispered to noone in particular. She lit a cigarette and grabbed her belongings, making her way to her aunt's manor.

888888 End Chapter 2 888888

Well? Tell me what you think in the reveiws. If you like it, get your friends to read and reveiw, the more reveiws I get, the more I'm determined to write.

Disclaimer:

Don't own, don't sue, don't steal my plot!

Also, I wrote a little Christmas fic titled "Hermione's Very Merry Christmas" please read and reveiw. It already has over 400 hits. but the story will only be up til New Year's Day.


	3. Chapter 03: To the Burrow We Go

Chapter 3: To the Burrow We Go

"Miss Mya, Ms. Vetton has requested that you be prepared for the formal dinner in thirty minutes. There are 4 formal dresses in your closet please pick one." Mimi rushed out. Hermione sighed. 'I wish she wouldn't avoid me. So what? I ran in on something. I swore I wouldn't tell. I don't really care to tell.' She rolled her eyes and headed to the closet.

The first dress was a pink ball gown but hermione threw i down immediately. She never liked wearing the color pink. the next was a red halter dress with a black velvet rose pattern over lay. That was a possibility. The third dress was a black dress with thin straps and it had a silver flower detail around the bust. It had matching silver satin gloves that came up to the elbows. That took presidence over the second dress. The last dress was another pink one. So, she donned the black dress and gloves and did her hair up in a very formal style. Her make-up was subtle but beautiful, and the dress fit her matured figure very well.

"Mya, I would like to intorduce you to Ly and Draco Malfoy. Gentlemen, this is my neice Mya."Aunt Vetton smiled blissfully as the boys took and kissed Hermione's hands one at a time."OH! Honorabl Freiden!" Aunt Vetton wandered off to say hello to more dinner guests, leaving Hermione with the two boys.

"So, you're the Mya that Drake has a thing for?"Ly inquired, inturn earning him a elbow to the ribs from Draco. Hermione thought this was rather cute, causing her to giggle at the scene before her. A blush came to Draco's face as he walked off to say hello to a few of the other guests. "Excuse me, but have you seen Mimi?" Ly questioned Hermione.

"I believe she's either in the kitchen or in the laundry room, but don't do anything on the countertops again, please?" Hermione said as she walked off.

Hermione found herself walking outside. She really didn't want to leave tomorrow but she knew she had too. 'All I want to do is have one last makeout session with Malfoy before we go back to school.' It's true Draco was Hermione's first kiss, but she enjoyed it thoroughly. She wanted, no craved, for more. She wanted more. She wanted to be able to tell him who she was, but she could never do that. She was leaving tomorrow to go to Ron's for one week. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice a pair of pale arms go around her waist. It startled her until she heard his voice.

"You look so beautiful." He whispered so lightly she almost couldn't hear, his warm breath tickled her ear and his lips brushed her ear so slightly it sent shivers up her spine. Oddly enough, she liked his closeness. She loved it. He kissed her neck and bare shoulders. She turned towards him, a smile gracing her face. He put his hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

"YO, DRACO! WHERE ARE YOU? MOM IS LEAVING, WE GOTTA GO!" Ly's loud voice could be heard.

Draco and Hermione finished the sweet kiss under the clear starry night.

"I won't forget this night, my beautiful Mya." He whispered. Kissing her on the forehead and saying his goodbyes, he left with Ly to go back to his aunt's manor.

Next morning Hermione got up and put on a pair of ripped jeans (all her jeans were torn) and her tight Led Zeppelin tank top, Her abdomen was exposed to show off her cute new belly ring. She had already packed her things and was ready to get into the limo. She was almost to the end of the staircase with her objects when she saw Draco standing there.

"Draco, What are you doing here?"

"Well, turns out I have to get on a plane today too. My Aunt called your aunt and asked if I could accompany you, seeing as how it really isn't safe for a beautiful young lady like yourself to be walking alone."

She smiled a huge smile, handed her luggage to the doorman to put in the trunk, along with Draco's stuff, and climbed in the limo with Draco after hugging and kissing her aunt goodbye and thanking her profusely for allowing her to stay.

They pulled into the airport about 20 minutes later, and gathered their things. Hermione did a quick fix on her hair and makeup before they walked into the terminal. Things were loaded and their flight was called over the loudspeaker. They found their seat and were next to each other again. They laughed and talked more on the way home than they did the way there. Draco noticed the mark was vanishing off her neck. He leaned over to fix it and allowed Mya to fix his. When they landed and stepped off the plain, Draco's father was standing there waiting.

"Goodbye, Mya. We'll see each other again, I was right before, I'm right now." He kissed her forehead and walked off with his father.

"HERMIONE! You look wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed."I love the new style you're wearing. Very attractive." She hugged Ginny.

"Mione!" Ron and Harry both ran up and engulfed her in bear hugs."You look so nice, Mione."Ron added quietly.

"Hermione, good to see you again!" This voice was the sweet mother of Ron's, Molly Weasley. A plump lady with a kind heart. She hugged Hermione sweetly.

"Thank you for coming to get me, everyone." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione, we'll get your bags. The handles have a name tag correct?" At Hermione's nod, Harry and Ron walked off.

"Who was that wonderful looking man that kissed you? He walked off with Lucius Malfoy didn't he?" Ginny inquired rather low.

"I'll tell you tonight when we're alone in your room." Was all Hermione said on the matter and got one last look at Draco's retreating back. This did not go unnoticed by Ginny.'She's mad over heels for that man whoever he is.' They all got into the ministry cars waiting outside, and headed for the Burrow.

"WHAT! Draco Malfoy?" Ginny was immediately hushed by Hermione's hand.

"Not so loud."

"How did you actually manage to get him to kiss you?"

"For the entire time in France he didn't recognize who I was. When he asked I told him everyone there called me Mya. So he thought my name was Mya Vetton. So, he kissed me loads and he gave me this." Hermione pointed to the hickey.

"But you told Ron and Harry that it was a curling iron burn."

"Think, Ginny. If I told your brother I was given a hickey, he'd ask "By who?" and then I'd have to tell him Draco then he'd be pissed and I want this to be a good rest of the summer." Ginny nodded and they went to hang out with Ron and Harry.

888888 End Chapter 3 888888

Don't Own, Don't Sue, Don't Steal my plot

REVEIW FOR ME! By the way, the next chapter is full of alcohol and sex, and rape, if you are against it, do not read it, it has no significance to the storyline and not important to read, I just wanted a little humor for me. Again it is not required for the storyline, you will not be confused on what's going on if you don't read it. For those who believe it is ok, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 04: Ron

Chapter 4: Ron's Misunderstanding

: **WARNING Chapter has strong sexual content do not read if you do not like, there is no importance to the story in this chapter just humor **:

: **NO FLAMES FOR THIS CHAPTER I WARNED YOU!** :

It had been one week at the Burrow and tension was forming between Hermione and Ron. Harry didn't know what to do. Hermione just being in Ron's presence got Ron fired up. He had to run out of the room everytime leaving Harry and Hermione to talk alone. Harry knew Ron still like Hermione and his hormones were racing. Harry only sighed. One particular night disgusted him horribly.

0-0-0-0-0-0 Flashback 0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry woke up one night to Ron muttering in his sleep, something about Hermione.

"Hermione, don't stop. Lick it good. Mmmmmmm that's nice. Suck it. Yeah, like that. You're such a good girl. Nnn nn uuuggghhh." Harry go so sick he ran to the bathroom. His best mate was having dreams about his best girl mate. Not just dreams but dreams of her giving him...head. Harry shuttered as he puked into the toilet bowl. It was a good five minutes before he was able to leave. He grabbed a sleeping bag from Ron's closet and went into the twins' room.

"Harry it's one in the morning." Fred complained.

"Yeah, well, You're brother is having disgusting dreams and I can't take it."

"What dreams?" George came too, eager to know what his little brother was doing in his dreams.

"It's horrible."

"Tell us!"

Harry told them about the dream, barely able to keep from getting sick.

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Flashback 0-0-0-0-0-0

"Harry, I can't take it anymore. I wanna have her!" Ron muttered when he saw Hermione running in the back yard playing volleyball with Ginny and the twins, both in bikinis. They watching the girls angainst boys match and laughed as Hermione spiked the ball right into George's shin.

"Well, mate, the way I see it, you gotta tell her."

That night, after Ginny went to bed, the trio was up in Ron's room, drinking and having a great time. They began to play strip poker and Hermione ended up being in just her pink thong and a very skimpy bra , both boys managed to keep enough clothes on to be in boxers and pants. They gave up on poker and played truth or dare not bothering to re-dress.

"Truth or dare, Mione?" Harry asked.

"Truth."

"Why do you always study so much?"

"I want to be the best student that ever was at Hogwarts. Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you always choose truth?"

"I'm afraid of dare."

"Harry truth or dare?"

"Dare me."

"I dare you to run down to Ginny's room and steal one of her panties out of the dirty clothes hamper, whichever is your favorite, then I'll tell you the rest when you get back." Harry walked out the door, and came back about 10 minutes later, one of her garments in hand."Ok now, I wanna see you smell the crotch and lick it." Harry did the dare, a blush on his face.

"Ok, Hermione truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... ummm... take your bra off and go in the closet with Ron, making him lick and suck your nipples and such." Hermione did so and came out of the closet, Ron closely behind, a certain something causing a lump in his pants. They quit playing the game as they progressively got horribly drunk.

The trio became a group thrill as Ron ate Hermione out and Harry fondled her boobs. Ron got more and more excited, he took off his pants and began banging Hermione, while Harry was over her head receiving a blow job.

Ron woke up to butt-raping a sleeping Harry. Hermione was on the floor, still in her thong.

"RON! GET OUT OF MY ASS!" Harry was furious.

"What the hell is going on?" Hermione asked as she stirred awake.

"Well, we all fell asleep on the floor, right after you and Ron came out of the closet, I guess Ron was dreaming of banging someone, but I wake up to the dickwipe butt-raping me!" Harry pushed Ron of of him and got dressed. Hermione found her clothes and dressed herself as Ron did the same.

After Hermione left the room Ron turned to Harry, "Sorry, mate. I thought I was doing Hermione, but I wake up to you."

"You need to watch that misunderstanding and tell Hermione how you feel so you'll quit butt-raping me." Harry said slightly irritated. Ron nodded and went to shower.

888888 End Chapter 4 888888

I know it was horribly sex driven, but I just had to throw it in for laughs. I had to get Ron to butt-rape Harry. For those who didn't know, the group thrill was Ron's dream. I know it was kind of sick, but I put a warning at the top, so NO FLAMES!

Don't Own, Don't Sue, Don't Steal my plot!

REVEIW!


	5. Chapter 05: Diagon Alley

To Yanley1167: Ron and Hermione are not in a relationship together, Ron's just having ... impure thought about her. That's all.

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley and Midnight Letters

Hermione and Ginny ran down the stairs in their pajamas, giggling about something. Ron blushed scarlet making them laugh even more, but Hermione stopped abruptly when she noticed the Hogwarts letters on the table.

"THE LETTERS!" Hermione gasped and ripped hers open and read so quick, Harry was surprised her eyes didn't spin out of her sockets. After a moment she screamed with joy and jumped up and down.

"What's so great Hermione, they're just books." Ron said amused.

"No, not the books, though they are a nice selection this year. I got Head Girl!" She announced to everyone. Everyone immediately broke out into cheers and "Way to go"s. She smiled and ran upstairs to put the badge on her robe she was going to wear. When she came back down, the was sausage, bagels, muffins, bacon, and loads of other delicious dishes Mrs. Weasley makes for breakfast.

"Today we go to Diagon Alley. Yes, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, you three can apparate with Arthur. Ginny, we'll take the Floo Network." Molly beamed at the four in front of her. It was one week until Hogwarts started up again.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny ran up the crowded streets to the trio, Mrs. Weasley three steps behind her. Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm. "Did I mention how much I LOVE your outfits you wear now?" Ginny asked.

"Only an gazillion times. Tell you what. If you decide to spend the summer with me at my muggle home, I'll buy you about ten outfits like mine." Hermione smiled looking at the younger female. Ginny had really gotten pretty. Her traditional Weasley red hair had actually turned brown over the summer and Hermione was going to show her how to hide her freckles with magic when they got to school but until then, Hermione used muggle make-up on her.

Today, Hermione was wearing her ONLY pair of blue jeans that weren't ripped, but drawn all over, with three belts, one through the loops, one through a loop one the left to hang on the right side and the third opposite the second. She wore a black ACDC fitted tee with about 4 necklaces. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail and straightened with a pink shoe string tied in her hair. She had black nail polish on and her makeup looked natural, with tan eye shadow, mascara, really dark eyeliner, and a clear, sparkly lip gloss that smelled like strawberries (her personal favorite).

"Mum! Can Hermione and I go look at dresses?" Ginny called out.

"Yes, I'm going to take the boys to Fred and George's shop, meet us there in 30 minutes to do our shopping." With that, Hermione and Ginny were gone.

The two wandered into the dress shop and looked around. They were all so gorgeous, but the two knew that there'd be better dresses at a cheaper price in Hogsmeade. So the two only tried on dresses.

"Listen, Drakie-poo. Your father said to buy me whatever I wanted. So you better do it!" Hermione recognized the squabbling voices as Draco and Pansy's voices. Hermione scooted around to watch. 'He's so perfectly flawless. His face, those arms, that stomach." Hermione got a blush when Ginny looked up.

"Go to him!" She whispered.

"Listen, Pansy! I DON'T like you, never have and never will. Look here's my father's Wizard Card, buy whatever you want and meet me at the candy bar in an hour!" Draco was furious with Pansy and her whining. Ginny pushed Hermione into view.

"DRAKE!" She ran up and threw her arms around his neck.

"Mya! What are you doing here?"

"I'm shopping for school. Is that what you're doing?"

"I'm supposed to be, but this reject of a whore is forcing me to buy her shit. Thank you for not doing this to me in France." He kissed her hand as a hello.

"Drakie, who is this?" Pansy said in a bittersweet voice that clearly said, 'Stay away from him skank, he's my rich guy.' She latched herself upon Draco's arm.

"Do not call me Drakie, I'm Draco to you. This is Mya, we met on the plane to France and turned out, my aunt was friends with her aunt so we spent our entire trip together practically."

"Yea, once you realized I was in the same general area." Hermione said with a laughing tone.

"Oh! Gina! I have to go Drake."

"I told you we'd see each other again!" Hermione smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Draco got free of Pansy's grip and walked up to Hermione."I'll see you again." With that Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek. After she smiled, and kissed him back, she left with her friend who Draco thought looked familiar, but didn't press the matter.

"So, Drake, what was that about?" She spat at him bitterly.

"She's a great friend, highly attractive." Draco said, watching Hermione and her friend walk out the store giggling about something or other.

Pansy got irritated and threw the card back in Draco's face. After storming over to the fireplace and flooing back to her manor (Pansy never passed her apparition test ) Draco apparated back to the Malfoy Manor.

"Well, Son. What did you buy Miss Parkinson?"

"Nothing. She got mad and stormed off."

"Why'd she get mad?"

"Because I saw that girl I met in the airport in some dress shop, and Pansy got jealous. She stormed out and I am not going to take that ungrateful, arrogant, conceited, spoiled, gold-digging bitch anywhere else!" Draco said and with that, he left his father to stand there.

"Hermione, what are you going to do when we get back to school?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't be Mya and Hermione at school. Malfoy's doomed to recognize you. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Just let things play out I guess. If he truly likes me, he'll get over the whole pureblood shit he grew up on."

"True."

The two girls immediately stopped their conversation as they approached Ron and Harry at Fred and George's Shop.

"What are you two always talking about?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, you two. You ALWAYS stop talking when you get around us."

"It's girl stuff. It'd bore you guys as much as listening to you talk about quidditch bores me!" Hermione said. Hermione was never one for quidditch. Hell, she wasn't one for flying on a broom. She had enough of a hard time flying in a plane.

"OK, now to do the shopping. Ron you need new robes, you too Ginny. Off to the Second Hand Robes and More! Harry, Hermione, if you would go get your new robes and meet us at Flourish and Blotts in about 45 minutes that would be great." Mrs. Weasley stated pushing her young ones into the Ragged Store.

"Mrs. Weasley? Ginny can have my old robes. They'd fit her perfectly and are in better shape than the girl's robes in this store." Hermione offered. Ginny smiled gratefully, glad she didn't have to wear robes that she didn't know wore before her or if they were even clean.

"Harry, offer me your old robes too!" Ron whispered.

"Ron you wear clothes that are a size bigger than I do, do you think you'd honestly wear something that's 2 sizes to small for me?" Harry said. "But I will buy you new robes." Harry said. Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry.

"Harry, dear, you really don't have too."

"I want too." So they went to the Magical Trends to buy their new school robes.

Hermione and Ginny had finished buying their school supplies and while Harry and Ron were looking at Quidditch supplies, and the newest broom, the two young ladies slipped into the cosmetics shop. Hermione bought five magazines that ranged from make-up magazines to hair styles and nail polish. She also bought one magazine that talked about getting guys to fall for you no matter how snobby they were (which Hermione hoped would prove to be useful).

After all of them were squared off on supplies, books, and the like, they were about to walk off when Hermione felt she was missing something.

"Mrs. Weasley, I forgot to buy an owl."

So they ran to the Magical Menagerie and Hermione bought a small black owl that had blue eyes.

"I don't know what to name you, girl."

"How about, Demon? If it's anything like Crookshanks it deserves that name." Ron pointed.

"Crookshanks is not a demon! He's a sweet kitty."

"He had enough fun chasing Scabbers around."

"Hmph!" Hermione and Ginny walked ahead.

"OK, Ginny and I will floo, the rest of you may apparate. We'll meet back home."

That night Hermione sat in Ginny's room.

"What should I name her?"

"What about Ice? Her eyes are dark and cold."

"I think her eyes are beautiful! I think I wanna call her Aphrodite."

"I like that name."

"So, Hermes it is." Hermione smiled and stroked his head a little, and he,in return, nipped her fingers affectionately.

Tap Tap Tap

The two's attention was on the window now.

"It's midnight who the heck would send letters this late?" Ginny said as she stood to open the window. A black owl with silver eyes flew in, a piece of parchment attached to it's leg. Ginny took it and handed it to Hermione.

_Dear Mudblood,_

_It seems that you are Head Girl, lucky guess on my part. Anyway, the dimwit of a Headmaster made me Head Boy, best choice he's made his whole life I believe. As it is, we will have to share living quarters and I'd like to say that I'm not looking forward to these responsibilities I have to share with you. But as there is nothing I can do to change that, I am officially calling a truce, but I do NOT like you any more than I did when we were just class mates. _

_Sincerely,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

PS Send a response with Zeus if I am correct in my thoughts that you are Head Girl.

"Who is it from, Mione?"

"Draco. I need to write a response. Hey Ginny, if I let you read this you cannot tell Ron and Harry about anything concealed within it's contents."

"OK." Hermione handed the letter to Ginny and pulled out another piece of parchment.

_Dear Draco,_

_It seems as your logic has brought you to a correct assumption. I am the Head Girl and I am glad that you have decided to make a truce with me. I also accept your truce. But, along with a truce, I would like to ask a favor, can you at least call me Hermione or Granger? and stop with the childish insults. I do believe you have grown up and I hope you have changed from your petty ways. I also hope you find the more adult changes in me more to your liking. And I disagree with you about the Headmaster. He's probably trying to achieve house unity among Hogwarts. Anyway, I'm sure you do not wish to read any more of my muggle-born writing. As well. I will see you on the train in the Head's Compartment. Till then, good-bye._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione E. A. Granger_

"OK, Zeus, take this to Draco." Hermione tied the letter to the bird's leg and allowed him to fly off into the night after giving him one of Aphrodite's treats.

With a nip of her fingers, and acceptance of the treat, the bird flew out the window into the clear night sky.

8-8-8-8-8-8 End Chapter 5 8-8-8-8-8-8

How'd ya'll like it? I know it wasn't as inventive as chapter 4, but I really wanna fly through the next chapter, so they can get to school.

Next Chapter: Train Rides and Realizing of Mistakes

Tell your friends to read and reveiw!


	6. Chapter 06: Train Rides and the Mistake

Chapter 6: Train Rides and Realizing the Mistake.

"Hurry we'll be late!" Hermione and Ginny rushed everyone out of the car. Running with their luggage, the four anxious kids and two exasperated adults ran into the station.

The kids gave their luggage to the coachman and got on board to find an empty compartment. They managed to force their way through the narrow aisle and find a compartment to themselves, to Hermione's great pleasure. They'd only seen her not even five minutes and people were staring, boys drooling, girls either snickering from jealousy or smiling in admiration.

Hermione had managed to pull off exposing her thighs without looking sluttish. She wore a short jean miniskirt with belt that hung over on the right side. She was wearing a black Bon Jovi tank top that exposed her abdomen. Her hair was straightened and she placed one wash pink streaks in her hair. Her makeup was natural but noticeable and it worked well with the outfit. Her shoes were black 5 inch heels. She looked good and all the boys' stares proved it.

"Dang, Hermione! Everybody is staring." Ginny stated the obvious, who got some stares her direction too.

"I can't believe that everyone stares at you and thinks you're gorgeous when you show skin, but before, all they saw in you was a modest know-it-all who appeared very unattractive." Ron said, making Hermione kind of angry.

"You saying I WAS unattractive?" She emphasized was to make him hang his head in shame.

"I'm sorry 'Mione." He said.

"Excuse me… ummm…" a timid little girl (apparently a first year) blushed fiery red seeing the older students.

"Can we help you with something?" Hermione asked, smiled cheerfully at the shy girl.

"It's just that… Are one of you Hermione Granger?"

"I am."

"Professor McGonagall wants to see you in the Head's Compartment for official business." with that, the little girl blushed deeply and took off.

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes, it seems we must wait for Mr. Malfoy, I want to only say this once." Hermione took a seat and played with the chipping nailpolish on her right index finger.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Take a seat Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes ma'am." Draco did as he was told and took one glance at Hermione. 'Mudblood trying to look sexy. That's so funny. She'll never look good, no matter how thin and tan she is.' Was all Draco thought as he sat down.

"As you two already know, you have been given a great award, you also know that along with this position comes a lot more responsibilities as well as new priviledges. You will be able to attend Hogsmeade whenever you wish as long as Filch and myself know on the Monday before that weekend. You will have your own dorm, though you two will share a common and a bath. You will also have an exclusive door that leads to the library so you do not have to walk all the way around the castle. You will also have a bookcase in the common that has any books you could possibly need that instant, just think about it and the book will be there, even a muggle tale. I also want you to know, you two are now huge role models, I expect you to remain well behaved and set a good example for the other students. I also want you two to set aside your differences and work together, if I hear just ONE insult from either of you directed at the other, you will BOTH be demoted and two prefects will move up. Do you understand me... Mr. Malfoy?" She added the last part as if directing the entire "be decent" lecture solely at him.

"Yes ma'am." He replied. 'Dammit, there goes all my fun. If I do what I want, I'm demoted, but so is Mud-blood. but she isn't worth losing my position over. Besides, this might actually be good. An easy lay if I can get her like me enough. Hmm.' Hermione poked him.

"What do you want?" He snapped, fighting back the urge to call her a foul name.

"We're supposed to gather our belongings and stay in here for the ride." With that Hermione walked out of the compartment. Draco stood and walked out as well.

"It's been fifteen minutes since we left the compartment, he should have been back by now." Hermione said to no one in particular. "I think I'm going to find him." She said cheerfully and getting up to walk out. He always sat in compartment number 24. As she got there, the door was cracked and she thought it'd be more fun to listen to what he was saying.

"It's horrible, I have to be nice to the filthy mud-blood or I lose my position. I'm not supposed to insult her at all. So I'll get it out of my system now before I go to spend 4 hours with her on this God forsaken train."

"I just can't believe she gets to share private living accomodations with you, the lucky slut!" Was all Pansy had to say on the matter.

"Why lucky?"

"Because, God knows you're a VERY hormonal teenage boy, and who knows, you may just get a little to needy and even resort to her, if I was there, it'd be great, but her..."

All Draco did was laugh at this. "I bet I could totally scare the shit out of her, you know. Pretend like I'm going to rape her and stuff. I bet she'd piss herself."

"I bet she sleeps around with every guy that comes her way, how many times you thinks shes fucked or been fucked by Potty or Weasel?" Pansy asked.

"I bet she's a virgin." Blaise responded to Pansy's comment, his eyes almost daring her to accept the bet.

"You're on, Draco, find out if she's a virgin or not, I'll lay down 50 galleons she isn't."

"100 says she is."

"It's settled, you win I pay you 100, I win you owe me 75." Pansy said and the two shook hands.

"Well, I better go before Head girl rats me out about not being there. Bye." Draco opened the door to show a teary eyed Hermione in front of the door. He angled himself so the others couldn't see her, but there was no point, Hermione had already taken off down the aisle towards their compartment.

"So, how much are you going to place on my sexual history?" She asked when he walked in.

"I'm not going to place anything, but it would be nice if you'd tell me so I can settle that bet."

"I'm not going to tell you anything Drake -o!" she got the "o" in on last minute.'Shit that was close.'

"What did you call me?"

"I called you Draco. I mean, it IS your name."

This seemed to settle him a little as he relaxed back in the chair.

"You're a virgin. Blaise wins."

"How would you know if I am or not?"

"Because you're totally acting like one."

"What if I'm not one though?"

"Really, then you wouldn't mind me getting up in there too." He moved over to her, so close she could smell his cologne, even closer, she can smell the soap he used this morning. His hand started at her knee and worked it's way ever so slowly up her thigh. She was starting to feel the heat of a blush on her cheeks, even closer his hand moved. Her heart was racing, concentrating everything she had, tears welled in her eyes. She felt it, his fingers had reached her panties and were starting to pull the cotton fabric. She was getting dizzy, his cologne was so intoxicating. Her mind was screaming, 'this is WRONG! Hermione snap out of it!'. 'But it feels so right.' The tears fell easily, then she felt the touch of his chilled fingers on her warm flesh and she screamed. She slapped him hard across the face and pushed him down to the floor. Making her way to the door, she turned and looked at him.

"You know, you were a big mistake! You will NEVER touch me again, whether I'm a virgin or not is MY business!" With that Hermione walked out and patroled.

'It's been forty-five minutes since we left the station. I wonder if Malfoy is asleep.' She quietly slid into the compartment.

"So, why are you trying to sneak in?"

"I wasn't, I thought you could possibly be asleep. I didn't want to wake you." She said, crossing the compartment to sit in a comfy seat.

Unlike all the other compartments, the Head compartment was very luxurious. It was an entire train car with only the four basic walls and a stained glass sliding door. Their was a bathroom that had marble flooring, and marble sinks, there was even a hot tub in the bathroom. In the main car was a drink bar and snack bar, stocked with the two's favorite foods and such. There were two recliners and a large leather couch. There was a bookcase full with the two's most favorite books and magazines. And there was a rather large, king sized bed.

"So, we've got to get along this year, huh?" Draco asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, and in two hours, you get to patrol." Hermione said and flopped on the bed, removing her shoes. She stretched out on the bed and sighed.

'Granger doesn't look too bad. Very nice actually.'

'It was a mistake. Why didn't I see it before. Why did I let myself fall for an arrogant, stubborn, self-absorbed, rich prick like Malfoy? I realise my mistake, how do I fix it?' Even though Hermione didn't want to admit it, these feelings were not going to just go away.

8-8-8-8-8-8 End Chapter 6 8-8-8-8-8-8

A/N: I REALLY think it's sad how I have six chapters posted and only 21 reveiws. Reveiws are the only thing that keep me motivated to write more. If I don't see more reveiws, I'll abandon the story. I've never finished a story before, I really want to finish this one. Will you guys PLEASE reveiw? and get your friends to, too!

Disclaimer:

don't own, don't sue, don't steal meh plot!


	7. Chapter 07: The Feast and First Night

**:WARNING: Slight sexual content, very graphic(and not very well written )**

Chapter 7: The Feast and the First Night

"Welcome returning students, and the first years as well, to Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore's voice was loud and easily heard. The first years had been sorted and the dinner was gone,Dumbledore began his speech. "Wonderful news, the evil Lord Voldemort," many cringes at this name," has been killed by a secret group." Dumbledore said this with a wink in Harry's direction, telling them it was the Order that had done the deed."As well as we have two new professors. Professor Sid Valentine has taken the role as the new Potions Teacher." Professor Valentine stood and waved. He stood at about 6' 3'' and had short brown hair and dazzling green eyes. His teeth seemed perfect and he was very thin. He wore his robes open revealing a green sweater and khaki slacks. Nearly every girl was swooning over him, this made the golden trio role their eyes.

"Just what we need, another conceited professor like Professor Lockheart." Ron muttered to the other two, who nodded in return.

"As such, Professor Malinda Burge will be in charge of Defense Against the Dark Arts." A thin, tan lady with blue eyes and long, straight black hair (with two bright green streaks) stood at about 5' 7'' . She smiled to the students, she couldn't have been more than 27 years of age."Give our new professors a hand." The students clapped and whistled."On another level of authority, this year's Head Boy is Draco Malfoy, from the Slytherin hous." Draco stood and waved, getting cheers from Slytherins and boos from Gryffindors."And the Head Girl is Hermione Granger, from Gryffindor house." She stood and said bye to her classmates, and made her way up front with Draco. "This concludes the welcome feast, please follow your Prefects to the commons and your class schedules will be given out on monday at breakfast. Enjoy the weekend." With that, the students made their way out, Hermione and Draco taking a back, and shorter, path through the castle to their head commons, following Professor McGonagall.

"Your password is Balance. Any questions?"

"No professor." the two replied. McGonagall nodded and they looked at eachother and went in.

"WOW!" Hermione loved the bookcases and the design. She was amazed."Isn't this AMAZING, Draco?" This caused Draco to stop in his tracks, staring at her akwardly.

"You... just called... me by my... first name." He was too stunned to say anything else.

"Eh... Eh... ummmm..." Hermione was glancing around looking for escape.

"Hermione, where were you this summer?"

'I can't... lie to him.' Hermione didn't know what to do. She refused to lie, even to Draco. "My Aunt's house."

"Where is that?"

"On a beach."

"What country?"

"Draco, will you stop pressing me? It's none of your damn business!" She turned to walk into her room.

"I think it is, Mya." Hermione stopped and turned.

"My name is not Mya, and if you think using a pet name for me will get you an easy lay, or the answer to that earlier bet, you're DEAD wrong." with that she marched into her room.

About 15 minutes later she came down and saw the common was empty. 'He must be in his room.' She walked to the bathroom, shower supplies in hand. She walked in and peeled her clothes off, tossing them into her "to wash" basket. She climbed in the shower and bathed for 30 minutes. When she stepped out, skin clean, she realized she forgot her pajamas. she used a drying spell on her hair and wrapped the towel around her, and went to her room, being stopped by a snickering Malfoy and his goons.

"So, little miss muddy gets clean every once in a while?" Pansy asked, laughing at the girl before her.

"Don't you have anything better to do with your life than ridicule others? You know, planning your wedding to your cousin?"

"Why you little!"

"How else could you stay pure-blooded? not many left huh? You'll have to start marrying half-blood and muggle-borns eventually. Or else you'll either become incest and your children will be deformed or you'll die out, either would teach you snobs a lesson." Hermione went to her room, slamming the door after her.

"You know, I do admire her long, thin legs." Pansy said.

'I just wanna lay down for a bit.' Hermione whispered to herself, not bothering to dress she climbed into bed.

"Hermione, you awake?" Draco stepped into her room quietly and saw her lying there, her comforter was at her waist exposing her back to him. He tiptoed over to her, wanting to see the goods. She muttered something in her sleep. Draco could barely make out, "don't hate me", and "Drake". His eyes widened. He stood up and backed out, closing the door quietly, he knocked loudly to wake her up.

"Hold on!" She pulled on a pair of short shorts, and a baggy with tee. He came in and sat down next to her.

"Mya, we need to talk."

"I'm not Mya, I told you not to-" Draco's lips were on her's, holding her tight. She struggled against him, but he held fast. When she gave in and kissed him back he pushed her back onto the bed, his lips moving to her neck. The night air was coming into her room, chilling everything around. She got goosebumps, her nipples, much to Draco's pleasure, were erect and hard. His lips worked her neck and his hand traveled up her shirt, cupping her breast.

"Well, Mya?"

"Drake, why don't you hate me?"

"I'm mad you didn't tell me. But, I knew we'd meet again." She smiled, but her face blushed as he removed her shirt and began to suck her nipple, playing with the other. He let his hand fall to her shorts and slip in, fingering her. She closed her eyes tight as his fingers entered in and out, making her more wet.

'This is what you've been craving all summer for Mione. Enjoy it.' But as she thought this, Draco stood and left her.

"That's for teasing me this summer." And he left the room, leaving a horny, wet girl on a bed topless, and alone.

Hermione sat up, smiling at the feeling of last night. but, her shorts. She wasn't even wearing them. She got dressed in a baggy black shirt and some shorty shorts. brushing her hair and using a taming spell. It was saturday and she felt like lazing around on the couch reading. Draco was sitting on his couch reading the paper when she came down and plopped beside him.

"Good morning, Drakie." She smiled.

"What are you on about Granger?"

"What ever do you mean, silly? You were acting so nice last night."

"When? I don't recall being "nice" to anyone cept Blaise."

"When you came in my room last night."

"Sorry, Granger, must have been a good dream, but after you left the bathroom, I sent the others out and went to bed. I was never in your room."

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter 7 0-0-0-0-0-0

Well? REVEIW...

Was it a dream? Was it someone under the polyjuice potion? Read to find out.

Disclaimer:

Don't own, don't sue, don't steal the plot!


	8. Chapter 08: The Imposter

Author answers a few questions in the author notes after the chapter!

Chapter 8: The Imposter

Hermione was seriously confused for the next few days. Her hickey was still there, but Draco hates her. Not to mention, he told the whole damn school about her having a dream about him seducing her. Now, she can't go anywhere without being laughed at or humiliated.

"Hermione, I can't believe you'd dream that!" Ron wasn't laughing, neither was Harry. They were furious.

"I'm telling you, either Draco came in or someone under the polyjuice, it was not a dream!" Hermione had tears welling up. Her two best friends were not believing her.

"I believe you, Mione." Ginny whispered to her as she sat down next to the distressed girl, giving her a comforting hug.

"Thanks, Ginny." Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and decided she was going to rock out in her common until afternoon lessons.

She went into her room and put on a red tank top and a pair of black shorty shorts. Pulling her hair up into a high ponytail, she put on Bowling For Soup's 1985 and began dancing, enjoying the music and forgetting about all her problems.

Woohoohoo

Woohoohoo

Debbie just hit the wall, she never had it all

One Prozac a day, husband's a CPA

Her dreams went out the door When she turned twenty-four

Only been with one man

What happened to her plan

She was gonna be an actress

She was gonna be a star

She was gonna shake her ass

On the hood of White Snake's car

Her yellow SUV is now the enemy

Looks at her average life

And nothing has been alright

Since Bruce Springsteen, Madonna

Way before Nirvana

There was U2 and Blondie

And music still on MTV

Her two kids in high school

They tell her that she's uncool

Cause she's still preoccupied

With 19, 19, 1985

"Wow, Granger. I didn't know good girls danced like that." Draco said. Hermione stopped dancing, face red, breathing hard. Her skin was glistening with sweat and she had an embarrassed look on her face.

"What do you want?" She muttered," Trying to find another way to ruin my life? I mean, someone is out using your body, or you're lying to the whole damn school to ruin my reputation."

"You already ruined that, my dear ignorant companion. And I seriously doubt someone is using my body."

"What are you talking about, already ruined my image?"

"Well, you used to be a quiet, studious, shy, and very modest. Now, you're punk, sexy, hot, and showy."

"I've always been this way, I just never showed it here."

"Must have been a shock for Potty and Weasel."

"Harry and Ron, and yes, it was."

"Ginny must really look up to you, too."

"I guess." Hermione shrugged 'What's with this guy?'

"You know, Hermione, this new you is… quite the turn on." Draco said getting behind her and letting his hands run up and down on her sides and back.

"Draco, just stop it. You're just going to use this against me again!"

"No I won't." This is about the time Draco pushed Hermione on the couch, climbing on top of her, letting his hands remove her tank top. "This bra is very nice. I makes you look bigger. Bigger is always better."

"Draco, GET OFF!"

"Why should I? You're just teasing me. I mean, why else would you wear skimpy clothing and be dancing _like that_?" Neither of the two heard the portrait open.

"Draco, you're really scaring me. GET OFF ME!"

"WHAT THE **HELL** IS GOING ON?" The two got up and looked at another Draco standing there. "Granger, what are you doing? Cloning me to have super fantasy sex or something?"

"Draco! Thank Merlin!" Hermione grabbed her tank and ran behind him, putting the top back on. Before either could act the imposter was gone.

"Hermione, what happened? You're all sweaty and scared, and dressed very showy. What was going on? It sounded like you were getting raped."

"You wanna hear it?"

"Yes."

"Why do you care?"

"Granger, you were practically raped, IN YOUR PRIVATE COMMON!"

"You won't believe me!" She spat bitterly.

"Why not? I just saw an imposter of myself doing horrid things. This isn't the first time either!"

"You didn't believe the first time! You said, 'It must have been a dream because I'd never do that with a muggle born.' And what would make this scenario any more believable?"

"Maybe because I SAW the imposter."

"Well, maybe it was just a dream you were having!" Hermione stormed up to her room to get changed for afternoon classes, leaving Draco to ponder alone.

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter 8 0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N:

I know this didn't really focus around them as a couple. Plus I don't do pre-writing or brainstorming for these chapters (with the exception of ch. 4, I thought of that a day before I wrote it.) The story controls me. I make it up as I go, use spell check often and save it when I'm done, each chapter takes roughly 30 minutes to write. I try writing as much as possible. With school back in full swing, I don't get much time. I try doing things in English because it's free-write, but I'm usually doing my advanced honors trig homework in that class because I use homework time on the computer typing these stories. Oh well, anyways a few answers:

NeoAddctee- She only smokes every so often, like when she's over stressed or just bummed out. She's not like addicted, and she's not a chain-smoker either.

dracotersexiness- He really isn't thinking about it. It's kind of that whole in denial stage, deep down, he thinks they look similar, it's just the personalities between Hermione and "Mya" are so different, that he doesn't think, omg, it's Hermione I made out with. Besides, if I made him recognize her so soon then all of a sudden my writing would get shittier and the story would rush. and it just wouldn't be good. Beside, it would ruin the whole plot I've got in my mind you don't know about. Next, he really liked Mya, and thinking it was Hermione the whole time would make him upset at himself, but I promise he will find out in due time.

Goth-Girl-Yuffie- I cannot figure it out, what is NYC? I'm sorry, but I'm not great with comp abbreviations.

I've decided to ask random questions in random chapters to see if anyone actually reads my Author's Notes.

If abbreviations are to shorten words, then how come it's such a long word itself !¿

Now, my disclaimer:

Don't own, don't sue, don't steal meh plot!


	9. Chapter 09: What The Hell!

-1Chapter 9: What the Hell!

"Come in." Draco took a deep breath before he stepped into Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Malfoy, I didn't expect to see you in my office on a willing occasion. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Not a pleasure, sir. I'm worried about Hermione Granger."

"Ah, I see. Please explain. Or would you rather explain to me and Professor McGonagall seeing as how Minerva is Miss Granger's Head of House?"

"Yes, that will be fine."

After what seemed like a lifetime to Draco, Professor McGonagall came in, rather agitated that she was pulled out of grading essays.

"Please explain, Mr. Malfoy."

"Well, this is going to sound awkward as if I were feeding my ego, but stick with me until I finish?" At their nod of approval, Draco continued. " Ok, Awhile back Hermione was saying something like I had came into her room one night and sexually teased her, well I never did such a thing, so I believed it was just a fantasy dream. Well, I was walking back to the commons after my only morning lesson this morning to see Hermione screaming and trying to push someone off her that looked exactly like me. She was almost raped in the common room. I worried it might happen again."

"Why does this worry you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I know Hermione to proud to admit something like this. I don't want her to get raped by an imposter of me."

"So, you're only worried about your own reputation?" McGonagall looked as serious as ever.

"No. I just think it would be bad for nearly everyone. My entire family, and poor Hermione. She won't talk to me about it and she most likely won't go to an adult. So, I figured I would."

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, you go on to class and I will call Miss Granger up and talk with her about this. I assure you, no harm will come to Miss Granger whilst she is in Hogwarts."

"Thank you, sir." With that Draco stood to leave.

"You did the right thing Malfoy." McGonagall whispered to him as he walked out.

Draco came into potions class late, but the Professor had not even yet come in. He sat himself behind the golden trio and between Pansy and Blaise.

"I'm serious, Ron! Start acting like you give a damn!" Hermione was nearly in tears.

"Hermione, trust me. I care deeply that someone is trying to rape you."

"You sure don't act like it, Ron!" Harry retorted, comforting and holding a hysterical Hermione in his arms. Ron looked with admiration. Draco just watched.

"Ok, students, take a seat. Today we're going to learn how to make veritaserum, who can tell me what this does?" Professor Valentine looked around, eyes stopping on a teary Hermione being held by Harry. His two favorite students, but one was crying, ' dang, and she's the only one who answers my questions.'

"Anyone?" He looked around the room. Sighing, he walked to the front of the desk and propped himself against it, making all the girls blush at this sexy pose. "Veritaserum is the truth serum, one drop will make any person tell the truth." He pointed his wand at the board, and the ingredients wrote themselves. "Ok, The ingredients you will need are on my desk, follow the instructions, you have all class to brew the potion. Get to work." He stood and walked over to Hermione, who was shaking from hysteria so bad that she couldn't even get her cauldron. "Miss Granger, would you please come to my office?" She nodded and stood giving Harry and look of gratitude.

After they walked into his office, he shut the door. "Hermione, I don't know what's wrong, but do you want to talk?" Hermione only glanced at the door then looked down, tears silently hitting the floor. After a long pause she finally spoke.

"I'm being sexually abused, professor." she whispered it so quietly he couldn't hear anything but sex.

"Miss Granger, I didn't quite hear that, but I heard sex. Is someone hurting you?" she nodded, tears pouring from her eyes and her body shaking. "Who is it?"

"I………….don't………..know."

"You don't know who is doing this to you?" He sounded confused.

"No…. I know whose body is being used, but it's an imposter… polyjuice." she sobbed hard.

"Have you told Dumbledore?" She shook her head, but snapped her attention to the door when a loud knock was heard. Professor Valentine opened it to reveal the Headmaster.

"Sir, what a surprise. Please come in and make yourself at home, I need to check on my class." Professor Valentine walked out.

"Miss Granger, I believe word has gotten to me that you are being sexually abused by an imposter of our own Mr. Malfoy." She nodded. And so the talk began…

Sighing, Hermione made her way into the common room that night. She headed up to her room to change. She put on a pair of grey sweatpants and a tank top. Exiting her room, she made her way up to Drake's room and knocked.

"Yea?"

"May I come in?"

"Yea." Hermione entered and crossed his room to his bed where he was laying.

"Can I stay in here for a while?"

"Why?"

"I don't feel safe alone, you're the only other one in this common room." He looked at her for a moment and decided to let her stay in his room for a while, he patted the bed and lifted the covers. She climbed in and looked at the magazine he was reading, Warlock Monthly, the male equivalent to Witch Monthly. "Umm… Draco, where did you get this red mark?" Hermione knew exactly where it came from, she just wanted to feign innocence.

"What mark?"

"This one." She rubbed it tenderly, causing goose bumps to rise on his skin and his neck hair to prick up. She had to fight back the laughter.

"A girl I met."

"Your girlfriend?"

"I wish! She's the most amazing chick. She's beautiful, smart, totally punk, gorgeous smile, and her eyes, I could drown in her beauty."

"Wish I was that pretty. No, I can't get someone to fall in love with me. I get a freak who's out to rape me."

"Weasel is in love with you." He said.

"Ron? He's like a brother. He would never be in love with me, he didn't even care that I was being sexually abused."

"I care."

"Yea, I know. Dumbledore told me. He said you were worried. That's another reason I came in. To thank you for worrying about me." she kissed his cheek.

'She's so familiar, her kisses.' He thought.

"So, you aren't dating this girl?"

"No, she's a witch I met in France. The last time I saw her, was in Diagon Alley." He turned and looked into Hermione's eyes. "Your eyes are the same. Deep brown with gold flecks scattered about." He whispered. He tilted her chin up.

"I'm not who you think I am, Draco." Hermione whispered, as Draco's lips came closer to hers. 'Shit! He'll figure me out for sure!' She was beginning to panic. "Sorry, Draco, I think I'll turn in to bed now." She left the room pretty quick.

"I'll figure you out Granger. You're hiding something!" The door closed, and there was a scream in the common. Draco got up and ran out in time to see Hermione brutally pinned to the couch by his imposter.

"GET OFF ME! STOP IT! DRACO!" Hermione's screams were tearing Draco's heart apart and he didn't know why.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" the imposter just looked up and smiled as Draco came down. The imposter was too quick, he immobilized the real Draco.

"My Dear, if you don't meet me in the hidden corridor on the sixth floor in 40 minutes, wearing nothing but a robe, your little friends, Potter and Weasley will be dead." The imposter got up and left Hermione to counteract the hex put on Draco.

Sobbing, Hermione made her way to the corridor specified. She didn't want to lose her friends.

4 -4 -4 -4 -4 -4 -4 -4 -4

"HERMIONE! It's just a fraud. He doesn't have potty or weasel! It's just to get you alone so he can rape you!" Draco argued after Hermione set him right and told him what was happening.

"I'm not risking anything when it comes to those two. They're my best friends."

"But he'll rape you!"

"I know."

"But, your vir-"

"I don't care it's worth it."

"But, Mione!"

"Drake, just stop!" the name made Draco stop, totally stunned.

"Mya! YOU ARE MYA! I THOUGHT YOUR TOUCH WAS FAMILIAR!"

"Drake, now isn't the time!"

"NO! You HAVE to let me follow, I'll hide under an invisibility cloak, I'll protect you! I won't let him take you." Draco held her close.

"Drake…" her eyes welled up.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Mya?"

"I didn't want…"

"Me to hate you?" She nodded, tears over coming her. Draco kissed her.

4 -4 -4 -4 -4 -4 -4 -4 -4

"You come alone?" the imposter asked. When Hermione nodded he smiled. "Good, now remove the robe." She did as told exposing her body. "Kneel on the blanket, and stay quiet! No yelling got it!" she nodded, sobs choking her, she kneeled on the blanket that was placed on the floor. The imposter unzipped the pants her was wearing and pulled out his dick. "Lick it." Hermione hesitated but complied, Draco felt anger rise as he watched this. He pulled his wand up and concentrated hard on the spell to petrify the enemy, suddenly, the imposter went rigid as a board.

"Here, Mya." Draco handed Hermione some clothes and let her dress without making any deal about her nudity, though his lower half very much liked the sight.

Draco took her robe and his cloak and placed them in a bag he had with him.

"Ready?" He whispered. On Hermione's nod, he pointed his wand at the imposter. "Wingardium Leviosa." the body rose and they floated it to the headmaster's office.

"Come in." the headmaster replied to the pounding on the door.

"Professor, here's the imposter!" they both said.

After tying the imposter up, the headmaster set him right and administered a drop of veritaserum.

"Who are you and why did you do this to Miss Granger?"

"I'm…"

"What the HELL!" was all Draco could say.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME !" Hermione screamed and slapped the imposter. "I HATE YOU!"

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter 8 0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N:

Hope this was long enough, the actual story is three computer pages printed in Arial font size 10 with the author's not it reaches 4 pages

Sorry I didn't reveal the imposter, but I really wanted to hold out another chapter, and don't worry, the story won't be over yet. REVIEW!

Thank you to all who review, the more reviews the faster I update!

Disclaimer:

Don't own, don't sue, don't steal meh plot!


	10. Chapter 10: A Turning Point

-1**:WARNING: more sex in this chapter, may gross you out!**

Chapter 9: A Turning Point

Hermione, Dumbledore, and Draco all stood rooted to the spot. Not knowing what to say, tears streaming down her face. 'Why him, of all the boys in the school? Why Would he do this to me?' Hermione couldn't think straight, all she could say was, "I trusted you!" as she ran out the door, tears burning her cheeks like acid. It hurt, to be betrayed like this. She knew he had liked her sine he'd known her, but honestly. What would lead him to do this?

Hermione threw herself on the bed, the screams muffled by her silver satin pillow cases… wait- her _silver_ pillow cases! This wasn't her room, it was…

"Hermione, why are you in this room?" Draco asked, sitting next to her, rubbing her back. "Don't worry, Dumbledore said it would not happen again." He soothed, massaging her shoulders. Something about Draco's touch it just made her feel nervous inside, like the butterflies she got when she was praised by Professor Valentine… wait! Professor Valentine, he would surely want to know what happened.

"Excuse me, Draco. I need to speak to Professor Valentine." She side stepped him, and instantly he shoulders felt cold with the absence of Draco's warm hands.

Hermione ran down the stairs, taking two at a time, to the dungeons. After four hard raps on the young professor's door, he opened it.

"Miss Granger, what a… surprise! Please come in?" He moved aside to allow the young witch in. His room smelled of vanilla, Hermione's favorite scent. "Please have a seat." she complied by seating herself in the soft loveseat. He handed her a glass of hot chocolate, and sat next to her on the loveseat. "So, to what do I this late, but lovely, visit?" He asked, chuckling a little.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Professor, but we figured out who was committing the sexual assault and I figured you'd want to know."

"Oh really? Well, do tell."

"It was… Neville Longbottom. Apparently he was just overwhelmed with lust that he couldn't take it anymore."

"Well, I do say you are a fine, attractive young lady, and smarter than a whip. And teenage boys' hormones goes crazy, especially if they have no girlfriend. But, now you're safe. Will you be ok after this epidemic?" She nodded and smiled. "Good, it was starting to bother me that no one was answering my questions in class." They both laughed and talked for a while, not as a student and teacher, but two old friends who needed to catch up.

"Oh my! It's so late, I better get back to the common. Goodnight, Professor." She smiled and began to walk out.

"Goodnight, Miss Granger."

"You know, Professor, you really don't have to be so polite all the time, Hermione is perfectly fine."

"When not in the presence of an official yes, but to do this, you must do something in turn." Hermione looked questioningly at the professor and he continued, "I want you to call me Sid. The professor thing is a little long if you're going to be addressing me a lot. Come by anytime, Hermione, and we'll talk some more." He smiled and she nodded, and made her way out the door.

"Mya! It's almost 1:30 in the morning! I thought you were just going to tell him your status?" Draco sounded worried and she just smiled.

"I'm sorry, Drake. Me and the professor were talking and lost track of time. You know, he's only 22 years old? That's like… so young!" Hermione said laughing. "Anyways, I'm off to bed, goodnight, Drake." She said and went upstairs.

Over the next few weeks, Hermione and Professor Valentine had spent countless hours at night together, talking, joking, telling stories. Of course, Professor Valentine was extremely surprised with everything Hermione, Ron, and Harry had done. Facing a fully-grown mountain troll their first year, a basilisk their second year along with a huge spider, a were-wolf and death eaters the third, Harry in the tri-wizard cup and facing Voldemort in the fourth year and all their other experiences.

But their relationship is nothing compared to the blooming love between her and Draco. Though they weren't officially dating, they spent many nights together in the common. When she got back from the Professor's, she'd hang out with him in his room.

One night, Hermione was skipping back to the common room to spend a great time with Draco.

"You know, Mya. I'm starting to get the feeling I have to compete with Professor Valentine."

"Why do you say that?" She sat next to him.

"You're constantly there and you're staying later and later. You're neglecting me!"

"I am not!"

"YES YOU ARE! You don't spend nearly enough time with me. How are we _ever_ going to advance if you aren't around?"

"Draco, I don't know what's getting to you, but-"

"What's getting to me is… you used to act like you were into me. Now you're off screwing around with a teacher, you're not even his age! You'll never stay with me! It's almost like you'd rather be with him!"

"That's not true! It's just… it's just… I really like talking with him. He's got so many stories!"

"Then go sleep with him!" Draco got up and thudded up the stairs, slamming his door. Hermione had fresh tears and ran out of the common room. She didn't know where she was running. She didn't know who would talk to her.

Her feet came to a stop, she looked around, she was in the dungeons. In front of Professor Valentine's door. She slumped against his wall, crying. Her tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione? You ok?" A gentle hand lifted her face up and wiped away her tears.

"Professor!" She launched herself into his embrace and cried her eyes out.

"I think we need to talk in my office." He spoke quietly, stroking her hair. She nodded into his shoulder and he lifted her up, carrying the girl into his room. He set her down on the bed, "Now, what's wrong?"

"Draco is mad at me." She was now shaking violently with her sobs.

"What on earth for?" the young American professor couldn't think of anything the girl could have done to anger the calm boy.

"Something… about how… I never spend… time with… him." The professor could barely make out what she was saying between sobs.

"Poor child." He hugged the girl, he knew this technically wasn't allowed, but he couldn't help it. His heart went out to the poor girl. After she got out of his embrace and he went to make some tea, Hermione realized her shirt had become un-buttoned over halfway. By the time the professor had come back she'd only gotten 2 done up. Her black bra pushed her boobs up and made them look fuller and nicer. She was struggling to do up the buttons, she didn't even realize that Sid was standing in front of her.

"Having difficulties, Hermione?" She looked up and for the first time noticed he was wearing black slacks with a white shirt tucked in. His white button up shirt was undone down 3 buttons and his tie was loosened. She realized just then what all the girls were always swooning about in class. He truly was hot.

"I think my fit caused them to come undone, this shirt is very old."

"I'll tell you one thing, Hermione. Draco is missing out on a lot. You truly are beautiful." He said sitting next to her. She blushed at his comment and forgot the undone shirt. Looking into his eyes, she saw emotions she'd never seen there. He smiled at her, and asked her a question she didn't hear.

"What?"

"I asked, what exactly do you and Mr. Malfoy do together?"

"Well, I guess we listen to music and talk. And I suppose there is a lot of kissing. But, he hates me now. Feels I spend to much time out of the common."

"So you leave the common room?"

"I didn't know where I was going, I don't remember running anywhere, just running. I stopped and I was hear." She said, looking down. His hands brought her face back up.

"You're much more beautiful when you keep your head up high." He whispered, he was so close to her she could smell his cologne. It was intoxicating, it smelled so wonderful, before she knew what was happening, she was making out with the teacher!

'WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING! I'm kissing the potions professor! My mentor.' She tried to pull herself away, but her body wouldn't respond to her thoughts. Her body was craving for the things she craved for in Paris. She craved Draco's sexual attention, but this time she wanted things from the professor.

His tongue was exploring her mouth, her tongue responded to his, his hands traveling to her shirt to undo the rest of the buttons. His lips left hers, heading to her neck. Gently biting, and sucking, he attended to he neck. His hands pushed the material of her shirt off. He was kissing her shoulders now, his hands roaming her back, and her hands wrapped in his hair. Hermione didn't know who started this session, but she was not going to end it. That was for certain. She removed his tie and undid his shirt, removing it, exposing such a muscular build. He unclasped her bra, and pushed her back on his bed.

He removed the bra, unveiling her creamy white breasts. He was just admiring them, causing a blush to come across Hermione's face. She struggled to cover herself, embarrassed.

"You're beautiful, Hermione."

"No I'm not!"

He gently pushed her hands aside, gently sucking one rosy nipple, his right hand gently kneading the other. Hermione couldn't stop the pleasured moan that escaped her lips. Sid smirked inwardly, he had gotten a reaction telling him exactly what she liked. He bit softly on her nipple, causing another moan to escape. Her nails were raking his back.

The teapot started to whistle in the kitchen. "Stupid kettle." He muttered as he flicked his wand at it. He turned his attention back to the girl, removing her skirt. His hands stroked her thigh. Hermione gently tugged at his slacks, telling him wordlessly to remove them. He complied by removing his pants. He kissed her naval, avoiding the piercing.

"You know, I really like a girl with a naval piercing. It's hot." He muttered, licking next to her belly button. He wanted to see what reaction she had to licking her, with the purple thong she had on. So, he moved down and licked her, she was moaning slightly, not enough for him. He pulled the thong down, licking her click. Getting a loud moan on that, he continued enjoying her natural tastes. He came back up to her breasts, licking and biting at her nipples, inserting his freezing fingers into her pussy, thrusting slowly at first, earning gasps and moans from Hermione, some pleasure, some shock from the cold. He began speeding his fingers up, her breath speeding with. He knew she was close so he slowed down, moving his tongue back to lick her, one final moan escaped before waves of pleasure flowed over her. Her fluids gushed out.

'My first orgasm and it was with a teacher, I never saw that coming.' she thought to herself. But, Sid kept going, he kept licking, her fingers laced tightly in his hair. She stopped him, even though he protested. She removed his boxers and took his swollen member into her mouth, her tongue swirling swiftly around the tip, causing a sound of pure pleasure from Sid. He threw his head back, moaning from the feeling that he had, no girl ever did this for him. He'd only expected to talk, and now _she_ was giving _him_ **head**, after _he_ **ate** _her_ out. He was shaking, it was so good. He knew it was close. He was about to cum and she wasn't letting up.

He pulled her up. "Professor." He put a finger to her lips.

"Hermione, you realize what we're doing right?" She nodded. "Do you know what you're in for?" She looked at him, slowly nodding. "You know what I want to do to you right now?" Again there was a nod. "Why, Hermione?"

"I…don't know. I guess… I just…I wanted to…"she didn't know what she wanted. She didn't know what to think.

"Hermione, I'm not sure you're clear of this particular situation. Right now, I want to ram this up into you. I want to make you cry out in pleasure. I want to make you forget all your problems and put you in a happy place. Do you realize this?" She nodded, though her mind was thinking on other things, the consequences, her wants, her needs, her wants, the Professor.

"Professor, what would you do?"

"Hm?"

"What would you do if I told you I _wanted _you to do those things?"

"Then I'd do it."

"Then do it!" Hermione's eyes showed wants, desires. 'I know this is wrong, but if being wrong feels this good, I don't want to be right.' She thought as he positioned himself. She could feel the tip of his manhood right at her opening.

"You're sure, Hermione. There isn't any turning back, I won't stop." She nodded, and with her consent, he pushed in, the warmth spreading over him, her tightness gripped him, making him hard if at all possible. Her face screwed up in pain. "Hermione." He stopped moving, letting her muscles relax around his member. "You're a…" he didn't have to finish, her face told him she was a virgin. "I'm not doing this to you. I won't rob you of this." He pulled out and laid down on his back, his erected member sticking up.

"Professor." She sat up.

"Perhaps, it'd be best if you went back to your room, Hermione."

"But-"

"You're not ready." Her face turned red with anger. He was treating her like a child. Only she had the right to make that decision and she wasn't going to let him slip through her hands. She climbed on top of him, forcing his member into herself, the pain was immense and she almost got off, but she wasn't going to back down. She wanted this. He opened his eyes. "Hermione, you truly are a sweet girl. I can't do this to you. You'll only regret it." He said, sadness evident in his voice.

"Professor, I know what we're doing, I want it. You want it. What's the problem."

"You're innocence is."

"Big deal! Every girl is a virgin, I have to lose it sometime. I want it to be now!" That was all he needed. He pushed her down and put his 12 inch pride into her tiny, tight, origin.

She was cringing. "I'll go easy, relax for me." he soothed, pushing her bangs back. He allowed her time to get used to the intruding flesh, and proceeded his slow thrusts. Soon, he had built up a rhythm and was speeding up. The pain that was once there became a distant memory as new waves of pleasure washed over her, then she felt it. PNG! She cried out in shock and pain and his thrusts slowed, a tiny flood of blood flowed out, once the pain was erased, he continued going with her nod, soon they were grinding, trying to get as close as possible. Their rhythm was fast, and he smiled as she moaned out, cried for him to go deeper, harder. Wave after wave of pleasure drifted over her as she hit her second orgasm of the night. But this was different, he was breathing so hard, and his thrusts were slowing down. Soon, he stopped and pulled out. There was a mix of her fluids and his on both of them. He fell down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Stay here for tonight, it's already three in the morning, luckily it's a Sunday." He muttered and held the girl close. Hermione snuggled into his embrace, a quickly fell asleep, having sweet dreams that night.

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter 10 0-0-0-0-0-0

I know about ¾ of this story was nasty sex between Hermione and Professor Valentine (Sid) but it is important

REVIEW!

Disclaimer:

Don't own don't sue, don't steal meh plot


	11. Chapter 11: One Thing Went Wrong

**:WARNING: GRAPHIC RAPE TOWARDS THE END!**

Chapter 11: One Thing Went Wrong

Hermione woke up in the embrace of strong male arms. She took in the room and panicked.

'How did I get here? Who's arm is this!' She couldn't think straight, everything felt weird, including the pain she felt below.

"Morning, my dear Hermione." Sid muttered, his voice clear he hadn't woken up yet. Memories of the night before came flooding back to Hermione. Her fight with Draco, running away, ending in the dungeons, the professor carrying her in, the kissing, the eating her out, and… her virginity.

"Professor…"

"Hermione, you realize last night was wrong?" she nodded. "You realize if anyone were to find out about last night, I'd be fired?" she nodded again. She felt horrible, her crying caused her to mess up both her life AND Professor Valentine's.

"What are we to do?"

"Keep it to ourselves for one thing. And Hermione, I want to be very clear about something…"

"I won't tell…"

"No," he took her hands into his, "Hermione, I don't want you thinking last night was a one night stand. But, this probably shouldn't happen again, I'd be fired, but what's worse is you'd be expelled."

"But you being fired is worse!"

"No, you being expelled is. I can get another job. But, you're a bright witch, but being expelled would ruin your future."

"Professor…"

"Hermione, we shouldn't let it happen again." He stood up, donning a pair of shorts. "You can use my shower." He said, pointing to a room down the hall. She took her clothes and showered.

'I really want things to go right, but I just slept with a teacher. I had my first orgasm with a teacher. I lost my virginity to a teacher.' Hermione felt like crying. She wished all her problems went away. When she was done cleaning herself and getting dressed, she walked out of the bathroom.

"Professor?"

"Hermione, in here." She walked into his 'living room' and saw him settled in a chair grading papers.

"I guess I'll be heading up to the Heads' Tower." She said, not really knowing what else she could say.

"Hermione, I truly am sorry." he said, worry in his voice.

"For what? I'm still coming by to talk, it's just I don't think I'll stay quite as late as I have been." she said, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"I want to see you with Draco, Hermione. You two will work it out, I promise."

Hermione nodded. "I guess I'll leave now, Professor." He nodded too, and she turned, but stopped. Turning back around, his eyes were already back on the papers. She walked slowly to him and hugged him. "Thank you, Professor." With that said, she walked out of his room, and started heading for the Head Tower.

"Password?" The portrait of a girl asked, she was surrounded by fairies, and bubbles.

"Balance." Hermione muttered. She really didn't like how snobby the girl in the picture was.

"Hermione!" Draco ran over to her and lifted her in the air, twirling her around. "I didn't know where you went after our fight. I was worried about you!" He held her close. "I'm sorry Hermione, I should have known better, you're smarter than to screw with the professor. You wouldn't do that. I'm so sorry for accusing you." These statements he made stabbed her like a thousand knives. The guilt was something she would never forgive herself for.

"I'm sorry too, Draco." She replied, returning his embrace.

"Let's hang out in the common room all day. Besides we have to plan the Christmas Ball." Hermione looked at a calendar, shocked to find it was already December 12. The ball was in 5 days and nothing was ready.

The entire day, Hermione spent planning, designing, and choosing music, for the ball with Draco.

To quick the five days passed, And Hermione was going to Hogsmeade with Ginny to pick dresses.

"Hermione, this dress is perfect for you!" Ginny exclaimed, pulling out an emerald dress. It was velvet with a corset-like top, a black silk v-shaped waist line and emerald flowing skirt. It had silver satin gloves that flowed up to the elbows and was all in all, gorgeous.

"Gin, I love it. But, it's Slytherin colors."

"Big deal, it'll look good on you, and you're going with Draco anyways. It's appropriate." Ginny forced the reluctant girl to at least try it on. Ginny found one dress same design, but with the colors blue, black, and silver. The two dresses were put together and Hermione paid for them.

"So, how are things between you and Draco?"

"Awkward."

"Why?"

"Well Draco is really sweet, but in our fight, I did something horrible. Something that if Draco knew, we'd never become an official couple." Hermione looked to the ground.

"What!"

"I'll tell you later."

Later that night the two girls were in Hermione's room, a silence spell and a locking charm on her room.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT! I can't believe you _shagged_ the hottest teacher in the school! You're so lucky!" Ginny squealed, pure envy in her voice. "I wish I could have."

"Ginny!" Hermione was shocked by this outburst. Hermione knew that ever since Ginny was 15 and lost her virginity to Blaise, she had no problem sleeping with guys. Hermione loved Ginny to death but she never approved of just sleeping with guys.

"Hermione, every girl loses her virginity at some point, besides, why hold out for Malfoy? He had sex nearly every night, you know, all the girls in Ravenclaw say he's called the _Slytherin Sex God_." Ginny loved gossip, and it was true, rumors fly among the female population at Hogwarts about how good Draco is in a bed. "I wouldn't worry too much." Hermione made Ginny swear to never tell a soul until Hermione told Draco. 'Which will never happen.' Hermione thought to herself.

The two girls dressed and applied their make-up, and finding hairstyles that are pretty, they applied the spell to their hair. Ginny left to find Blaise, and Hermione descended the stairs to find Draco waiting for her, a corsage in his hand.

"Hermione… those colors… they look great on you!" Draco admired her beauty. He put the corsage on her wrist and together they made their way to the ball.

"Our Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, of Slytherin, and our Head Girl, Hermione Granger, of Gryffindor, will dance to the first tune of the night. Draco led Hermione out on the dance floor and the song started playing. Hermione recognized the song as a muggle romance song.

Kiss me, out of the bearded barley

Lightly, beside the green, green grass

Swing, swing, swing the spinning step

You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies

Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house

Swing me upon its hanging tire

Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat

We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies

Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me

Kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies

Dance silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me

So kiss me

So kiss me

So kiss me

The music faded and the two stopped dancing. Everyone was clapping their hands, but one person in particular looked sad, one other looked jealous, and two looked angry.

Harry and Ron came and pulled Draco away from Hermione and Blaise moved in, leaving Ginny to talk with some guys.

"Hermione, you look beautiful tonight." Blaise had a look in his eye that told Hermione to run, to find a teacher.

"Thank you, Blaise. Please excuse me, enjoy the dance." She said, and side stepped him. He grabbed her arm tightly. Hermione was sure it was going to bruise. She bruised easily, but this hurt, bad.

"Let me go, Blaise." her tone was low, and threatening. He didn't comply, he held fast.

"Dance with me."

"I don't want to dance!"

"Then take a walk with me!"

"I don't want too."

"Then just let me carry you!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"If you don't, I'll tell everyone I saw you go in Professor Valentine's room at one in the morning. I heard things Hermione. You two were getting it on!"

"Blaise, first off, that's none of your business, secondly, I did no such thing, lastly, I'm not going with you."

"I think you are. You don't want your precious Sid being fired do you?" She had a look of fear in her eyes. Blaise picked her up, and carried her outside, into the garden, deep into the garden. "I think it'll be fun to fuck you in the snow. Don't you?"

Hermione shook her head no, her voice wouldn't sound. She was too scared, she couldn't move.

"Well, I'm doing it anyway." He bound her hands, and tied her feet to the ground. "This'll be fun. Don't worry, ten proud inches won't hurt too bad! I'll make it nice in easy, at first." He unzipped her dress, her nipples puckered with the frosty air. Blaise smiled and licked them nice and wet. He unzipped his pants and pulled out ten inches of male flesh and stuck it deep in her mouth. "Suck it, suck it like you want it." He ripped her panties clear off and slammed his dick in her pussy, causing a scream of pain from Hermione, she was still a little sore from her encounter with Sid. "That's right, scream. Scream out loud, no body can hear us."

'He's mental!' Hermione was crying, tears freefalling. It hurt her bad. She was being raped.

"Dear Hermione, you aren't screaming enough, I want more pain." Blaise pulled out a knife and slit her stomach, causing a deep gash to bleed. "Scream in pain." He didn't have to say it, she screaming from pain, fear, and crying. This didn't satisfy Blaise.

He put six more gashes in her stomach, all the while ramming her as hard as possible.

"This just won't do." He muttered, turning her over and ramming it into her ass.

She screamed as loud as she could.

Blaise turned her back over, glad to get the right reaction from her. He slammed it back into her pussy, and ejaculated.

"Blaise, let her go!" Professor Valentine had run up followed by Draco, Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"BLAISE!" Ginny was pissed. "How could you do this to Hermione!" She went up and slapped Blaise right across the face. Blaise grabbed her and kissed her.

"Ginny, don't you miss having hot crazy sex in the empty classroom?" Ron's face flamed up.

"Blaise, you leave my sister alone!"

"Oh, how rude of you, Ginny. You never told him? Ron don't blame me for fucking your sister hard. She gave it to me. She wanted me to ram her hard, she wanted me to take away her purity."

Ron looked at his sister, sadness evident. "Say it isn't true, Ginny? Tell me if you had sex with him, he raped you? Just like Hermione?"

"Sorry, Ron. Blaise that was all before you turned into a sadistic freak!"

All this time Draco was helping Hermione out. He cast spells to close her wounds. He took her up to Madame Pomfry, all the while, an argument still going between Blaise and Hermione's defenders.

"Professor, can I speak with you alone?" Blaise asked eyeing Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"What's it about?" Ron asked infuriated.

"About Hermione's sexual history!" Blaise eyed the Professor, who had a look that plainly said, "oh shit".

"Blaise, that's nobody's business but Hermione's."

"Professor, I know about it. And if you rat me out. I'll 'accidentally' rat out her past."

"Sorry, Mr. Zabini, but I beg to differ, you are out of this school PERMENTLY!"

Blaise looked up to see who had spoken, the Headmaster was walking down. "I believe you, Professor Valentine, and I should have a talk in my office."

"Professor! Professor Valentine had sexual relations with Hermione!" Blaise said, rather loudly.

"Mr. Zabini, I may be old, but I am not deaf, lower your tone. And as for that matter, I will have a talk with Sid, as for you. You had NO RIGHT to lay hands on Miss Granger in that way!"

Blaise hung his head. "Yes, sir."

"Now, go back your bags and be back in my office in thirty minutes."

Blaise nodded and left the office.

"Sid, what about these relations with Miss Granger?"

"Sir, first let me say, I did not intend for it to happen."

"I understand, Sid. But I want the story. You aren't the type to rape teenage girls, so I will give you a chance to redeem yourself."

"Well, Miss Granger had been in my office constantly, at night. She'd stay until a little before her curfew, talking with me. Well, one night, she left. About thirty minutes later, I'm going to lock my door for the night when I hear muffled crying. I looked out and saw Miss Granger sitting in a heap sobbing her eyes out. I let her in my room to talk. I put some tea on and sat next to her. Next thing we know, she's kissing me, I believe it was an act of desperation. She wanted attention, she craved to be loved. Next thing I know, things are happening. I stopped her and told her it was wrong, told her the consequences of her being expelled and me being fired. She still had wants and urges."

"And you allowed this continue?"

"Albus, I would have given anything to see her smile again. She's such a bright witch, such a happy girl. It breaks my heart to see her cry. She wanted it, I can't deny her things she wants. The next morning, I told her it wasn't to happen again, she nodded and left, she hadn't been back since."

"Sid, you are aware that what you did was illegal, having relations with a minor?"

"Technically, sir, with all due respect, it was only illegal in terms of me being her teacher. Miss Granger is 17, she turned 17 one week before our 'incident'." Sid corrected. Dumbledore nodded and offered him a lemon drop, which Sid refused."

"Sid, I want you to understand that this was horribly wrong."

"Albus, I feel horrible already. I mean, she's a student, I'm a teacher, she was a virgin, and she technically has a boyfriend. But, I believe we should let Miss Granger speak for herself on this matter."

Dumbledore nodded wholeheartedly. "I don't want this to happen again, Sid."

"Understood."

Blaise returned with all his things.

"Floo to your home, Mr. Zabini, your parents already know. And leave your wand here." Blaise did as he was told and stepped into the fireplace, heading home.

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter 110-0-0-0-0-0

Well, that was utterly disturbing, anyway, in the next chapter, Hermione heads home for the holidays. Ok, my sex scenes are not written great. I have a simple reason why… I have never had sex before, I'm going by only what I see in movies and the whole sadistic rape reminded me of an ex boyfriend.

I didn't write this to seem like some kind of freak, I wrote this to show that there ARE people out there like Blaise, and it can happen to anyone!

REVIEW for me!

Also, I got a review saying that Hermione's first time should have been with Draco, I agree and that's where I WAS going to head at first, but this throws another twist into my unfolding plot(though I'm not exactly sure what my plot is.)


	12. Chapter 12: Merry Christmas Hermione

Chapter 12: Merry Christmas Hermione!

"Welcome home, Hermione!" Her mother took her into a huge hug.

"Mum!" Hermione smiled.

"My baby! Are you ok? I heard about yesterday. I'm so sorry my dear. I can't believe that boy in your school did that!" Hermione's mother was hysterical.

"Hermione, if you don't want to go back to school, we'll let you stay here and you can finish your last year of muggle school."

"Dad, I need to finish there, I want to be a medi-witch." Hermione reasoned. Her father understood and took her things to her room. Hermione flopped on her bed, putting in 1985 by Bowling for Soup. She couldn't lay still, she had to dance. She danced for hours to nearly every song she had that she liked.

"Hermione, Joseph is here!" Hermione ran down stairs, throwing herself into her neighbors arms.

"JOSEPH!" He laughed and hugged her back.

"Welcome home, Mione!" He went upstairs with Hermione back to her room. Joseph was a tall guy probably about 5' 11" with black straight hair, his eyes were blue and he was the same age as Hermione. The two had been next-door neighbors, and best friends, for years.

The two danced for about 2 hours, just happy to be together. They were constantly learning new dance moves and teaching each other. After all, Joey was the first guy she preformed an erotic dance for. They had woods behind their houses with a big clearing. There was a crystal clear lake about 8 feet deep, with a little 5 foot waterfall. That's where they usually went to hang out.

"Hey, Mione. You want to go to the secret spot?"

Hermione nodded and together the two ran to the clearing, their 'secret spot'. The two were like brother and sister. Even at the hormonal age of 16 they spent the night at each other's houses. When they got to the clearing, memories came flooding back. The two grew up here.

"Joey, you know, this place really means a lot to me."

"Yea, a lot of history here, huh?"

Hermione nodded. "Let's swim." Joey agreed and they took off everything but their under garments. They jumped into the cool water, having a splashing fight.

"HERMIONE!" Her mother called from the house, "COME HOME!"

The two got out, and with their back to each other, they removed their under garments and free balled in their clothes.

"Joey, go home and ask if you can stay at my house tonight." Hermione asked.

"Ok. See you in about 20." He jogged to his house.

"Hermione, I know what you're going to ask. Yes he can, now, help cook dinner."

"Yes ma'am."

Hermione took the stairs two at a time. After changing her clothes, she cooked, and Joey joined the Grangers for dinner.

"Night, Joey."

"Night, Mione." Hermione kissed his cheek and he kissed her forehead. She climbed in her bed and he covered himself in the sleeping bag on the floor.

Hermione woke up to the annoying birds outside her window singing.

"Morning, Mione."

"Morning." Hermione climbed out of the bed and the two stumbled down the stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, sleepyheads." Her mother smiled enthusiastically.

"Mum, it's too early to be cheery." Hermione grumbled.

The two teens piled fried eggs, fried potatoes, toast, sausage, and Reese's ice cream on their plates and headed to the bar counter to eat. After breakfast, Joey headed home, promising to come back after his soccer practice.

One week left, three weeks passed since she came home. Hermione was glad to go back to school, she missed it. Though she would miss being with Joey everyday.

Hermione sat up straight, her stomach was acting up again, she ran to the bathroom. She spent about 5 minutes throwing up.

"MUM! I CAN'T KEEP FOOD DOWN!" Hermione cried out.

"Hermione, I bet you only have a virus, it is the season to have them." Her mother replied, coming in to collect her dirty clothes.

"Can't we take me to the doctor anyway?"

"Ok, I'll make an appointment for today."

An hour later, Hermione was sitting on those cold, uncomfortable, paper covered doctor bed/table.

"Miss Hermione, I'm afraid that the rape you encountered left you pregnant. Congratulations, you're going to be a mommy."

"WHAT! I can NOT have a baby, I graduate in like four months! No! I'm not ready for a baby."

"Well, you could abort."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Hermione will NOT abort a child!" Her mother spoke her mind before Hermione had a chance to refuse that option.

'Guess this is my Christmas gift from Blaise. But…wait…Professor Valentine… oh Merlin."

When Hermione got home she locked herself into her room and began writing a letter.

_Dear Professor,_

_I think you should be informed that I am pregnant. I don't reall_

Hermione crumpled the letter up and burned it, letting it burn in her ashtray. 'Guess I'll have to stop smoking too.' Hermione thought, starting to write again.

_Dear Professor,_

_Happy Christmas. I hope it was a good one. Anyway, I have just visited my doctor today and it seems I am pregnant. I don't know who the father is, but it can only be you or Blaise. I'm sorry to ruin your good time like this, but I don't know what to do with it once it's born. Write me back PLEASE!_

_Yours truly,_

_Hermione Lee Anne Granger_

She tied it to Zeus's leg. "Take this to Professor Valentine. Wait for a reply." Hermione whispered to the bird. With an affectionate nip of her finger, he was off.

Hermione laid there for about two hours, contemplating her life with a baby. 'When Zeus get back I should feed him, then let him take a reply to Sid saying to tell Dumbledore.'

Tp tp tp… tp tp tp

Hermione let Zeus in and put food in his cage while she read the reply.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry if I did this to you! I really didn't want that to happen. But, if the baby is mine, I'll help take care of it ok? If Blaise is the father, I don't know what to do. I know this letter doesn't inspire much hope, but everything will work out, I promise. I will inform Albus at once, I will see you in a week._

_Love always,_

_Prof. Sid Valentine_

'That didn't really help. I guess we'll play it by ear.'

"Lay her on the bed!" Madame Pomfry barked the order firmly. "Ok, this will tell us the gender." The stout medi-witch rubbed a thick grey solution over Hermione's belly and it turned a bright shade of pink. "It's a girl. As for the daddy, I can't determine till the baby is born."

Hermione had gotten out of Ancient Runes to come to the nurse's office. She had been back in school for two weeks now. Professor Valentine watching, not saying a word. He deeply regretted doing this to Hermione. He felt bad, somewhere inside, something was nagging at him, telling him he was the father.

"Sid, I want to speak with you for a moment in my office, plus I need a strand of hair." Sid nodded and followed the aged woman who closed her door.

"Hermione, I can't believe you slept with a teacher!" Ron and Harry were pretty disappointed. "Could be worse though. At least he didn't like rape you. It least it was consensual."

Ginny smiled and rubbed Hermione's hand. "It'll be ok Hermione, everything will work out." She reassured the nervous girl.

"A girl huh? What should I name her?"

"How about… VIRGINIA!" Ginny piped up, "After her Godmother Ginny." everyone burst out laughing.

"Hermione, you may go to the head common and Professor Valentine will escort you, I believe he wants to talk to you." Madame Pomfry stated, wiping the pink goop from her belly. "Oh, we will need to heal that piercing up so it doesn't stretch." Madame Pomfry removed the belly ring and healed the hole. Hermione stood with help from Sid.

"Hermione, I'm terribly sorry about this mess."

"It's no problem really. I mean, you may not even be the father."

'I have a feeling I am.' was all Sid could think

"Besides, I'll actually enjoy the baby, I've had a lot of time to think, I love children."

"When did Poppy say you were due?"

" September 7th. I'm to report here and be whooshed to St. Mungo's for treatment."

"You want me there? Or do you not want me to be around the baby?"

"Professor, if you are the father, I would not allow you to stay out of the baby's life. This is a much too important factor of a baby's personality is knowing _both_ of it's parents. I wouldn't take no for an answer." Sid's eyes showed gratitude.

'Sure I impregnated a student, but it's my baby. I wouldn't have let her keep me away.' He thought to himself. They reached the Heads' Common Room and Hermione turned to Sid.

"Professor, if you are the father, thank you for this." She hugged the man and went inside.

News about Hermione's baby spread quickly over the next few months. About mid April, Hermione started showing, her tummy steadily swelling to the size of a beach ball.

"Hermione…HERMIONE!" Draco was yelling for her attention.

"Huh?"

"Merlin, Hermione. You've been out of it for months, AND avoiding me. You're doing it again. Neglecting me! What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

"You don't know who the father is do you?"

"Yes! It's Si- I mean Blaise!" Draco caught the mistake.

"It's Sid? Professor Valentine? YOU SLEPT WITH THAT MAN!"

"Draco!"

"HERMIONE! WHY!"

"Draco, please…"

"FUCK YOU, HERMIONE! NO WAIT! I change my mind I'll never fuck you! I would have, but no, you slept with a teacher, getting me to blame my best friend! You're nothing but a first class slut! So, when did you sleep with him?"

"The night you told me too!"

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D ACTUALLY DO IT!"

"That's your problem, you DON'T think!" Hermione stormed up the stairs, pissed off.

"Don't come down for the rest of the night either, HOE!"

Hermione came back down the stairs. "What did you call me!"

"A HOE!" Hermione slapped Draco as hard as she could, forcing him to the ground. She went back to her room and slammed the door. Apparently, her frustrations mixed with a pregnant ladies temperament, she was a scary woman because Draco didn't go near her until graduation.

"Hermione, we have to get our speeches ready for the graduation ceremony." Draco said, calmly rapping on her door.

0-0-0-0-0-0 End Chapter 12 0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N's:

Just so you all know, I threw in the beginning part with Joey just to divert from the storyline a little, he doesn't have a big part, he's just there to break the continuous sex and rape . 

Ok, I know everyone wanted her first time to be with Draco, and now she's pregnant with either Sid's or Blaise's baby, next chapter is the ending to Part one of the trilogy. Even though it's the end, I will still be updating as much as possible, I need name suggestions for the baby girl. And title suggestions for part two.

Thank you to all who review!

Disclaimer:

Ok, everyone knows I don't own Harry Potter, or the songs that are randomly thrown into random chapters.(If I did, obviously I wouldn't be writing this fic) So, I'm going to stop adding a disclaimer and put a huge disclaimer at the end of each part. Disclaiming the Harry potter characters and such and the songs.


	13. Chapter 13: The Graduation

-1Chapter 13: The Graduation

"Please everyone. Before we begin today's graduation, I would like to say it has been a great honor to teach, guide, and inspire these bright faces of tomorrow. Now, please stay attentive while our Head Boy and Head Girl say their speeches." The aged Headmaster clapped as he moved aside to allow Hermione up to the stand.

"Good evening, everyone. I am Head Girl Hermione Granger from Gryffindor house. I want to first say it has been a great honor to grow up, learn and mature in this fine institute. I would like to personally thank Professor Dumbledore for all the great advice, and help he has given me and my close friends over the past seven years. I look back, and I remember my first night in this castle. I was a girl of eleven, I came in with everyone else that you see behind me. We were each called one by one to the front. We sat on a stool and waited for the black hat to sort us into our houses. From there, we strived every year to win against the other hoses for the Quidditch Cup, and the House Cup. I really learned a lot in this school, and this has been my home away from home for seven years. I faced a lot of danger, I faced a lot of racism, I faced a lot of love and it's tragic end. I think I can truly say this school turned me into a better person. Next I want to say thank you to my best friends Harry and Ron. We got into a lot of trouble, but we stuck side by side and now we move on to bigger, better things, I hope that we always stay close. I close my speech with that and I will truly miss this place." Hermione stepped down as Draco began his speech.

"Good speech, Hermione." Harry and Ron both whispered.

"Thanks, I just thought it up as I went."

"But, you had a paper."

"I'm no good at writing speeches. I have to just say what I think."

"But the paper." Ron muttered.

"It was blank." Hermione showed the boys her 'speech' and they shared a silent laugh together.

"I also learned that a lot of things go on behind people's backs in this school. Not only in gossip, but in actions, too. Some teachers are corrupt, and others do everything they possibly can to keep the corrupt ones in a job. I'll leave my speech at that, the moral being, make sure you really know the person before you fall in love." Draco's eyes were full of hurt and betrayal, it made Hermione feel bad.

After the handing of diplomas were done, the parents were taken to Dumbledore's office to Floo to Diagon Alley where they could go home. The lower year students returned to their common rooms, and the graduates remained in the Great Hall for a big dance party. There was drinking, laughter, and conversations all around.

"Draco, will you please talk with me?" Hermione pleaded.

"Hermione, I don't think it would work between us anyway. Go with Sid." Draco said the professor's name in such a tone of anger, jealousy, and bitterness.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I was confused. Neither of us knew exactly what we were doing, it was just a thing of the moment. I really didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't even tell me! You let me assume you didn't sleep with him. You made me assume my best friend robbed you of your virginity. You tricked me." Hermione looked deep into his eyes, there it was. He had hurt and sadness.

"I know, I'm sorry. But, do you really need to hold it against me?"

"YES!"

"But… that's not really fair to me…"

"Why not?"

"Because, you've had sex many times. Girls always talk about how awesomely pleasing you are in the bed, you even have the nickname the Slytherin Sex God! What, is it ok for you to have sex but not for me?"

"Hermione, all of those were one night stands."

"But I only did that one time!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Draco stayed silent for a long while, thoughts running through his mind.

"What if the baby is _his_?" he spoke of Sid as if Sid was some kind of sick freak that didn't belong.

"He said if it is his, he'd help raise it, and he'd be around every so often to take the baby."

"No more relations with him?"

"No."

"I'll have to think about it. I'll owl you after I sort out my thoughts."

"Take your time, Drake." Hermione whispered in his ear, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hermione, we're leaving for the burrow, ready to go!" Ron yelled.

"Yea."

"You can owl me whenever, Draco."

Draco watched the "Golden Trio" as he called them, walk away.

That was when Hermione and Draco were to part until time allowed them to be back together. But we all Father Time has a way of letting time slip away.

0-0-0-0-0-0 Finish Part One 0-0-0-0-0-0

Thank you to all who reviewed during this story. Part two will be up either tonight or tomorrow

Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry Potter. Harry Potter respectively belongs to J.K. Rowling and company. I commend her for such a great job on the books thus far, though I miss Sirius and Albus very much.

I also do not own the following songs:

Chop Suey- Belongs to System of a Down and co.

1985- Belongs to Bowling for Soup and co.

Kiss Me- Belongs to Six Spense Non the Richer

Thank you for reviewing again I need Baby names for a girl and a story title for part two


End file.
